One of You
by Michiri
Summary: [TwoShot] Miley's made a decision. About her secret identity, about Jake. Her decision will be final with a single song. A single kiss. [CHANGED TO TWOSHOT.][Original Song]
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart had her head bent in homeroom, scribbling furiously. She jerked her head up as someone tapped her on the shoulder, and quickly threw a hand over what she was writing.

"Uh, hi, Lilly." She laughed nervously.

"What's up, Miley? You always let me read your music!" She tried to peek. "Why not today?"

"Because I want this to be a surprise at the concert tonight… Our entire class are going to have front row tickets. That means Lilly is coming. _Not_ Lola, okay?"

Lilly nodded. "Alright. I can't wait to hear the song. What's it called?"

"It's 'One of You'. Um. I want you and Oliver to sit beside Jake, okay?" She added in a low whisper.

"Oh, are you going to tell him you like him in a song!" Lilly blurted out excitedly.

Miley blushed and nodded with a finger to her lips. "But shush about it!" She stood and put the lyrics in her bag. "See you tonight. It's going to be a really special show."

When she got home, she approached her dad and brother carefully.

"Hi, Daddy," she said cautiously.

"Hey, darling," Robby Ray said casually. "How's the new song for tonight comin'?"

"I finished it. And I've decided something. And nothing you say can make me change my mind." She told him what she planned on doing that night.

"Well… If you're sure… and you really want to… I wouldn't be able to change your mind, anyhow."

Jackson grinned. "Does this mean—"

"Don't go there, Jackson." And Miley turned tail and headed upstairs to get ready for that night. When she came out, her long, straight blonde wig was over her brown waves, her make-up was carefully applied, and she wore a sparkling concert outfit – dark blue jeans, and a red shirt with scattered rhinestones, which turned the everyday outfit into one with glitter and glam.

She asked her dad to drive him and Jackson on ahead, while she rode the limo to Lilly and Oliver's houses.

After they stopped there, she directed the chauffer to all the other students' homes. Once inside the concert hall, she pulled aside Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. "Jake Ryan, it's so cool to see that a celebrity really can be in public school. Lilly and Oliver here won a contest for your homeroom. All of you got front row tickets, and you three got front and center, actually. Then, of course, there was the whole limo ride thing that some people went crazy over," she said nonchalantly. This had been rehearsed.

"But…" Jake looked confused. "But there's someone missing. This girl… Miley Stewart… she's in our class, and—"

"Oh, her. She's… going to be late. But I'm sure you'll see her come in."

The lights were dimmed. Suddenly, the stage lights turned on. A hush came over the audience as Hannah Montana ran onto stage.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" The crowd roared. "I'd like to introduce you quickly to a special group here tonight, a very special homeroom class. Not only did two students win the entire class's seats tonight, but it's also the class of a teen star, Jake Ryan!" The crowd yelled again, mainly girls this time. "Now that they've been recognized, let's get on with the show!"

"_The other side  
the other side of me_

By day  
I play the part in every way  
All sent and sweet come and collect it  
Pretend my friends  
I know we won't end  
You make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star a super hero  
Sometimes its hard to separate  
To much of my play

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Inside I try  
to make the pieces fit right  
I have the puzzles every where

Back flip  
the strip

Too many times forget  
I do those faces in the mirror

I'm in the spot light  
Daddy's calling  
The paparazzi anyway

I'm about to go insane

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Inside I'm not that different  
I have a dream!  
Don't want to hide it  
I just want to fit in  
It isn't like any thing!

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you want to know

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side of me!"

The crowd screamed and she smiled. Hannah wondered how they would feel at the end of the concert.

"_So what you see is only half  
The story there's another  
Side of me._

I'm a girl you know but I'm  
Someone else too, if you only knew

It's a crazy life, but I'm alright

I got everything I've always wanted  
I'm living the dream

I've got everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems

I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

I've got everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl who's dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you."

They screamed again. She'd chosen the songs tonight to ready the crowd for the big one at the end. And the shock that would follow.

"_Uh oh  
There you go again _

_Talking cinematic  
Yeah, you! _

_You're charming, _

_Got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend _

_That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song."_

Hannah took a deep breath and announced the next song. "This next song is the last for tonight. I think that after tonight, you'll never see me the same again." She was looking straight at her homeroom class – particularly at Jake. "This is called, 'One of You'."

"_Hey, you_

_You see me everyday_

_You barely have a kind thing to say_

_And then you idolize me every night_

_All because you don't know my secret_

_The truth is_

_I'm one of you_

_A regular girl _

_Trying to fit in_

_To find out who I really am_

_The only difference is_

_Who the world sees in front of them._

_Then,_

_I saw him_

_Walking across the room_

_And now _

_I don't know what to do_

_All because of my little secret_

_The truth is_

_I'm one of you_

_A regular girl_

_Trying to fit in_

_To find who I really am_

_The only difference is_

_Who the world sees in front of them._

_Tonight, I'll let you see_

_A separate show for free_

_Who Hannah Montana can really be."_

Hannah pulled back the blonde and let the audience see her brown hair. She watched, near tears, as Jake raced out, up the aisle, and shut the door loudly behind him. "I told you so," she said into the microphone. "Alright, guys, I'm gonna go now! See you next time!" As she turned around, the tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away quickly as she walked straight past everyone backstage, and the crowds in front. "No comment," she said loudly into the microphones shoved at her.

"Jake!" She ran after him. "Wait!" He stopped. "Please, don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" There was slight anger in his eyes, belying his words. "You only _lied_ to me… to everyone! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know how it is for you on the beach… at school. I know for a fact that you like it better that I treat you as a _person_. That I don't drool all over you everyday. But I gave that up for a reason, Jake. Weren't you listening to my song?" She began to sing softly. "Then, I saw him, walking across the room. And now, I don't know what to do – all because of my little secret."

"You gave it up for a guy?"

Miley nodded, not believing how thick he was being. "A very special guy who matters a lot to me. I wasn't even sure how he would react. But I had to do it… I wouldn't be able to be with him if I kept this a secret from him. And I knew if I told one more person, I would tell everyone. It was getting to be too complicated. Too much."

"He's reacting just fine, if you ask me." Jake smiled. "I can't believe you gave all that peace up… just for me."

"Yeah, well." Miley blushed. Just as she began to speak again, Jake leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

"I think it was worth it," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha! By popular demand, here it is, folks! Okay, so only like two people wanted a little extra bit here, but still. It felt like a good idea, so here I am and here's your extra little BAM. Two-shot.**

**It will be incredibly obvious what the heck is going on here the second you start reading the actual story, so I won't take your time explaining. So here it is. The second chapter of… One of You.**

_Okay, this was gonna get really annoying, really fast,_ Miley thought, sighing as she shoved past the microphones, on her way to school. It looked like – and it probably was true that – the oh-so-devoted press of Malibu (and God knows where else) had camped in her lawn after her little surprise last night. Of course, last night, several scenarios had popped into her head. Maybe she'd get people fawning over her now… And she and Jake were together, that's one of the biggest plusses she saw.

One of the others was the fact that Amber and Ashley absolutely adored Hannah Montana. So, today would be interesting just because they hated Miley and adored her at the same time.

Hannah Montana was dead. And Miley Stewart was going to be the hottest thing since Hannah… well, okay, so she was Hannah and now the world knew, but at least now she wouldn't have to worry and Lilly could actually be her blonde self and not say she lived in Canada with the mooses or whatever. Thinking of that conversation with them and Jake made another scenario pop into her head. Maybe she could come back as Princess What's-Her-Face on Zombie High and start an acting career, too…

And maybe she could do a few movies or something with Jake… She smiled dreamily for a second, and then saw Lilly and Oliver up ahead… Actually, she only saw the tops of their heads. It looked like she wasn't going to be the only one today who got the attention of her being Hannah. "Hey, guys," she said, grinning at them.

"Miley!" It seemed a hundred voices said her name all at once.

"Uh… oh…" She turned around to see not only the people who had circled Lilly and Oliver (about fifteen) but… well… a mob, pretty much. "Run," she murmured to her friends, and they all ran as if their lives depended on it. That is, they ran until Miley bumped into something very solid. "Hey!" She nearly yelled at the obstacle, but then she broke out into a big smile. "Hey," she said softly, lifting her eyes to meet Jake's.

And there it was. The moment the press had been waiting for. The one moment that the entire female student body had been dreading (well, except Miley and MAYBE Lilly).

Jake leaned down toward Miley and kissed her right in the middle of the school hallway, right in front of the hundred or so students and media people who had gathered. A general "Awww" was heard from all around, and for a moment she thought she was in the middle of some 90's sitcom. As it was, she raised her eyebrow at the crowd. "What is this, a free show? Scatter!" She said loudly, and they obeyed… to her surprise.

"Whoa. Power," she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Miley," Jake said, mocking Spiderman.

Miley wrinkled her nose, and laughed. "Stick to your _own_ movies, Jake, please!"

"Silence, my zombie princess!" And he did just that to her, leaning down to kiss her…

Until the bell rang. _Of all the rotten timing,_ she thought as they hurried off to homeroom.

* * *

"It's time, darlin'," Robbie Ray said, tapping Miley on the shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "I know," she said, nodding. "It's _my_ time."

As she walked onstage, she grinned and waved. "Hey, y'all, it's me – Miley Stewart! As I'm sure you know, you all knew me as Hannah Montana up to yesterday. Now, to kick off tonight's concert, my good friends the Jonas Brothers will be singing a song!"

The three dark-haired brothers ran onstage and began singing "Underdog". She'd asked them to singing it because she'd always thought it had described how she felt next to her own alter ego.

"_She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
And she's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize that_

_Everybody sees her but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go against the grain  
Oh, yeah  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know the last will be the first  
The table's gunna turn cause_

_Everybody sees her but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song (yeah)  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone  
She's an underdog…yeah  
She means the world to me…yeah_

_Everybody sees her but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_Everybody sees her but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world."_

As the three brothers ran back off stage, Miley smiled confidently. She was going to do this. And as herself. "Hey, guys, earlier this week, you saw the real side of me for the first time. It shocked a lot of y'all, and I heard a lot of rumors goin' around about me leaving my career with Hannah Montana. No way! Miley Stewart is here to stay!"

As the crowd cheered, a beat poured out from the stereos, and the cheers hushed to hear Miley's voice as she sang the Best of Both Worlds, and her fans finally understood why she had sang songs like that one, the Other Side of Me, and This is the Life. Even though they had known before, as she sang those three songs this night, it finally sunk in with them how this girl must have felt, having to live a lie half of the time, hiding half her self from everyone. For being the "underdog" while Hannah Montana got all the glory for her talents.

And then they simply enjoyed the wonderful music this sweet, once-unknown brunette was giving them.

As she finished her final song, she altered some lyrics.

"_We could be a movie,  
You are the right guy,  
And I was the best friend  
That you fell in love  
In the end, we were laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Showed the names  
Played that happy song."_

And her fans were shocked that even though the music drifted away, she began to sing spiritedly, _a capella_, another verse.

"_I tell you there was a twist,  
You were my hero in disguise  
We're together, it's for real  
Now playing  
They've seen it,  
It's a kiss,  
Like something more than in my mind  
I feel it – it's so amazing_

_  
We could be a movie,  
You are the right guy,  
And I was the best friend  
That you fell in love  
In the end, we were laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Showed the names  
Played that happy song."_

When she finally stopped singing, everyone was jumping up out of their seats, a vast majority of them knowing it had to do with Jake Ryan. (The media had gotten a hold on not only the whole Miley-Stewart-is-Hannah-Montana but also the fact that Miley Stewart had begun to date Jake Ryan.) And there he was, rushing out onstage, as she had told him to before the show started. He had never known that song was about him. Or that she'd written another verse since last night.

"When'd you write that last verse to If We Were A Movie, Miley?" He asked her, later that night, when they were finally alone.

"I didn't. I just… sang it. I had no idea that I was going to change the last chorus, or add that verse. It just happened. And it felt so right."

"It was perfect," he told her, finally being able to silence her with his kiss.

**A/N: Me no owny Jonas Brothers or their song Underdog. Or any Hannah songs mentioned except for one minor detail. I did the changes to If We Were a Movie, so those are mine. Soyeah.**

**TADA. I hope those of you who wanted a little extra bit to this story liked it.**


End file.
